capitulo 1 encuentros cercanos del primer tipo
by no name in my subconcius
Summary: un dia  llega un nuevo estudiante en medio de los estudios de la academia de duelo  alguien con sueños y objetivoa al que se le agrega 1 mas    el saber todo de quel tipo


esta es mi primera historia sean lo mas criticos posibles

Capítulo 1: encuentros del primer tipo

Personajes principales bastion mizawa/otro-etc.

Arribamos a la academia de duelo a eso de las 12 AM la verdad era solo yo si solo yo en un avión algo incómodo y con víveres como compañía, realmente desastroso pero quien iba a pensar que yo yo! Estaría allí.

-debe haber gente realmente grandiosa- pensaba ese chico de cabellos rubicastaños

Asi es yo yo! el chico de cabellos rubicastaños cuerpo espigado mejillas rojas y una peculiar manera de vestir estaría allí junto con los grandes con una beca a la que postularon más mas de 2000 personas en toda Latinoamérica una beca que cubría completamente los estudios estadía y comida en la academia de duelos

El día que me anunciaron y me entrevistaron solo vi al señor Kaiba una vez nada más ni siquiera se dignó a hablarme tan solo pidió que alguien inspeccionara mi dock para registrarlo y se fue…

Ya me habían hablado de su frialdad antes pero esto era demasiado bueno... yo soy becado – pensaba no debe importarle mucho lo que haga.

Este año yo pude entrar a la academia de una forma un tanto rara esta beca se abría para ingresar en medio de los cursos en medio año tan solo era como un traslado o algo asi.

Ese día Salí de mi casa a buscar mi destino viaje de esas nevadas motañas cuya curvilínea forma resplandecial hasta bajar a ese clima con aguas trankilas- cuando llegue a ciudad capital decidi primero antes de hacer algo llamado checkin ir a la playa a despejar mi mente ya que las deciciones que iba a tomar me marecieron determinantes en mi vida cuando llege y vi el mar romper en lo que um pescador me dijo que se llamaba el mirador del fraile sentí algo interesante una sensación sin palabras solo sentimientos asi es la playa me dijo que siguiera.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Salí a respirar ese aire húmedo un aire que sentiría por ultima vez en muxo tmpo y a hacer los procedimientos de rutina que yo no conocía para nada asi que fue algo trabajoso me tomaron algunas fotos antes de partir y solo eso fue

Muchos pensaran que era muy raro que alguien vaya solo y se despida de todo de esa forma tan extraña Fui solo ya que le dije a mi familia que quería empezar desde cero tenía que despedirme allí en nuestra casa

-asi que es lo que deseas_ dijo mi padre

-pero hijo yo quiero ir contigo a saber cómo estarás …..quien te recogerá..- dilo mi padre

No déjalo –interrumpio- mi padre el tiene que buscar su destino recalco

Te extrañaremos bro- dijeron mi hermano mayor y menor en diferentes palabras y tonos

Un día me llevaras a mi primer día cuando seas un duelista de categoría me dijo el menor

Lo hare dije-

Esos recuerdos revoloteaban en mi cabeza cuando estaba llegando, en el momento en que anunciaron que estábamos llegando borre todo eso de mi cabeza y pensé:

Estoy aquí….. ahora es lo único que importa pense

Al salir del avión una brisa me recorrió todo el cuerpo veía la academia con esos 4 obeliscos y sus cúpulas puestas de dforma extraña también veía los dormitorios y un bosque muy tupido era algo raro no sabía exactamente para que eran todas esas casas y que exactamente eran los slider los ra y los obeliscos (el día de la entrevista estaba tan emocionado que no me di cuenta de lo que me decían)

Bajaba del avión cuando vi a unas siluetas verme con algo de sorpresa

-esperábamos sol o víveres exóticos de este avión parece que el destino nos trajo otra cosa – dijo un sujeto con aretes un rubio platinado y figura algo grotesca

Si pero parece que el destino nos trajo otra cosa –dijo un sujeto chato con un traje verde y calvo

Disculpa quien eres tú?- dijo el rubio alto

En ese momento recordé que cuando vine me dieron un sobre plateado con un sello de la academia en él, se lo entregue al alto sin decir una palabra

Él lo observo de rojo y dijo:

Ummmmmm que interesante parece que el señor kaiba mismo probo y aprovo tu entrada que inquietante el nunca se toma esas molestias-dijo

Bueno dijo el bajo- ordenes son ordenes-lo que dice él es la ley aquí}

Disculpa chico cuál es tu el hombre bajo

En ese momento dije mi nombre es…..

Bueno….. El nombre del alto es crouler y el mio es bonaparte

Ah mucho gusto

Yaya! Dijo crouller deja las tonterías en este sobre veremos en donde te metemos

Ya que eres un nuevo tengo que recordarte que aquí tu nivel aunque para muchos sea algo impresionante para nosotros no eresmas que un simple novato en el camino discutiremos donde ponerte. dijo

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza estos sujetos eran de seguro muy buenos duelistas si protestaba podían sacarme y llevarme en bote de nuevo a donde pertenecía

Sopórtalos- me decía a mí mismo

Vamos me dijeron coje. Tus cosas y síguenos entonces tome mis maletas y mi mochila y los seguí

Mientras avanzaban uno de ellos leía la carta que se encontraba dentro de ese sobre decían algo sobre slifers el alto parecía enojarse ellos hablaron sobre si mejor era ponerme en ra yo solo oía balbuceos

Mintras tanto veía las cosas que habien en esa academia en una isla

Inspeccionaba con la mirada los alrededores veía estadios gente dueleando hombre mujeres aca uno llevaba diferente tipo de ropa

Jerarquía- pensaba debe ser eso-

Veía a chicas con minifaldas interesantes y en ese momento algunos se voltearon a mirarme me veían con extrañeza decían - un nuevo alumno- uno -lo van a hacer trizas- decían otros.

Seguía caminando p ir la zona y de inspeccionando y en mi descuido choque con alguien estabs apunto de caerme pero unas manos fuertes me sujetaron del torso

En ese momento fue la primera vez que lo vi.

Empecé mirando desde abajo y llevaba unos pantalones negros y una chamarra amarilla pero cuando vi más de cerca observe sus fuertes muslos y piernas además de su musculoso torso veía como unos fuertes bajaban en fuertes brazos que terminaban en unas manos que hasta hace unos momentos me sujetaban

El ese momento mire más arriba y lo vi a el vi unos ojos azules que tenían un tono algo misterioso, cabello con un tono gris con unas rayas negras que eran el marco de un rostro de ensueño y unos labio hermosos.

Una piel se tono mas ocuros que parecía resplandecer al sol era lo único que me faltaba por observar era algo grandioso pensaba

Pero algo me saco de mi letargo fueron unos ojos de azul misterioso que me miraban con extrañeza

El me observo por un momento

-ten más cuidado- me dijo en u n acento algo británico que me casi hace que caiga en el encanto de nuevo

Me miro con algo de extrañeza y me ayudo a recoger mis cartas

Mintras recojiamos las card que se me habían caído me ponía a pensar

Que vergüenza debe haberse dado cuenta que lo estaba violando con la mirada - pense

la respuesta que esperaba de el era – que miras en mi ¡

O una mirada de enojo. lo que mas me sorprendio fue su respuesta

Tienes unas cards algo raras- me dijo

Yo no sabia que decir solo reí un momento

La segunda pregunta fue aun mas extraña

-cuál es tu nombre me dijo no eres de por aquí es nuevo en la academia? Pregunto el chico guapo- en ese momento intente responder

Mucho gusto mi nombre es….

No atine a decirle porque cuando una voz chillona me empezó a gritar

Oye chico nuevo vienes o qué?

Ya quieres irte? Dijo el pequeño hombre en ese momento cogí mis cosas como pude y corrí para que no me dejaran por alguna razón mis mejillas que siempre tu vieron una coloración tuvieron un tono mucho más rojizo del normal corrí y deje al chico viendo mi huida

Entonces oí al alto decir

-ese bastion que hace pro estas zonas- debería estar estudiando para el examen de mañana envés de estar paseando que idiota.

Entonces el nombre de aquel chico era bastion pensé pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otra voz

El pequeño me dijo bueno desde ahora este es tu nuevo hogar

Señalo un estrecho lugar en una quebrada

Era algo asi como unos departamentos de 2 pisos pero más estrecho de lo que pensaba

El alto me dijo bienvenido al cuchitril o como lo llama la gente inepta de que el dormitorio de los slifers por este tiempo dijo entre risas este será tu hogar

Solo tenemos que regularizar tus papeles dijo el bajo no tomara mucho. recalco

Felicidades! Dijeron los 2 en coro desde ahora tu …. Eres un slider rojo oficialmente te damos la bienvenida a ti estudiante de la academia de duelos. Acomoda tus cosas por donde puedas y que ello te enseñen de qué se trata todo esto.

La verdad no me importaba en donde durmiera o a quien tubiara de compañeros ahora tenia un nuevo objetivo quien era exactamente ese bastion y por que deseaba tanto verlo de nuevo

Ese fue mi primer encuentro cercano del primer tipo

Fin cap. 1


End file.
